Cookie Fluff
by Jade W
Summary: A cute fic about what Heero does when Duo bakes some cookies WARNING: Shonen-ai


Cookie Fluff ^_^  
by [Jade Watersilk][1]  
  
**********  
  
Warning: Shonon-ai, very mild yaoi  
  
**********  
  


It was raining outside and there were no missions. Heero, as usual, was working on his computer. Duo was sprawled on the bed, staring at the ceiling and humming to himself.  
  
"Heero?" Duo's voice broke the silence. "I'm bored."  
  
"Hn." Came the reply.  
  
"Heero . . ." Duo whined. He sat up, and his violet eyes pleaded to Heero.  
  
"If you're so bored, then go do something." Heero spoke, while continually typing at the computers' keys.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Use your imagination."  
  
Duo was about to protest, but then an idea came to him. His eyes lit up, and he leapt out of the bed. "Thanks Heero!" He waved as he dashed out the door, and tromped down the stairs.  
  
Heero sighed and continued working, glad that there would be no more interruptions. However, Duo had only been gone for thirty seconds, and there was a loud banging and lanking and then crashing sound emerge from the general downward direction of the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch!" Heero heard Duo yell. "Kissama. That's gonna leave a mark."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes as the braided baka called up to him. "I'm alright!"  
  
"Good to know," Heero muttered to himself.  
  


**********  
  


The next half hour passed relatively uninterrupted. The worst that had emerged from the kitchen was a bit of clanking. But nothing too worrying.  
  
The thing that had Heero worried was the fact that he hadn't heard Duo talking, humming, singing, or anything else for the last fifteen minutes. What's more, he hadn't heard any more banging either. And a strangely enticing aroma was now wafting it way up the stairs and into his room.  
  
A curious, and slightly worried Heero got up and headed down to the kitchen. Supposedly, that was where Duo was. But at the moment, he wasn't so sure.  
  
Heero sniffed the air as he descended the stairs, and the warm smell almost brought a smile to his lips. He recognized this smell . . .  
  
Cookies. He could smell cookies. But not just any cookie. Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, he saw what duo had been doing. His suspicions confirmed, Duo had been baking cookies.  
  
And they were sitting on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table. Unprotected. Just calling to Heero . . .  
  
Heero looked around and realized that Duo was nowhere to be seen. Grinning evilly, he sat down at the table. With mouth watering, he picked up a cookie, and took a bite.  
  
His eyes opened wide with pleasure. The cookie was soft and warm and absolutely delicious! And in no time at all, he had finished his cookie and began eyeing the whole plate of cookies that was before him.  
  
And for the first time that he could remember, Heero Yuy gave into temptation. He took another cookie, then another and another. In no time at all, Heero was holding the last cookie in his hand.  
  
He paused for a moment, and wondered if he should save the cookie for Duo. But after one look around, and seeing that Duo was still nowhere to be seen, he popped the last cookie in his mouth.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Heero almost jumped out of his chair, but managed to stay calm enough to simply turn and face this threat.  
  
"What do you thing you're doing?" Scolded a very angry Duo. "Those were mine!"  
  
Heero swallowed the last of the cookie. "Your point?"  
  
"My point is that you ate my cookies. Bot one. Not two. All of my cookies! I was out for ten minutes buying milk, for my cookies, and when I come back, you've eaten them all!"  
  
Duo strode with purpose towards Heero. He placed the jug of milk on the table then proceeded to stare Heero down.  
  
"You even left some on your mouth." Duo jabbed a finger in Heero's face. "And I want my cookies!"  
  
Duo gazed at Heero with the most pitiful and pleading expression on his face. If Heero hadn't known and better, he would have thought that Duo would burst into tears.  
  
The expression on Heero's face softened as he looked up at Duo. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Duo pondered a moment, then his eyes lit up. He smirked at Heero, and the perfect soldier felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "I'll bet those cookies tasted pretty good. And if they tasted good, then I'm sure that you'll taste good too."  
  
"Wha . . ." Was all Heero could manage before Duo effectively silenced him.  
  
Heero blinked in surprise as Duo leaned in and kissed him. He froze in shock as Duo's tongue moved in his mouth, tasting him. When he finally recovered enough from the initial shock to react, Duo had already moved away.  
  
"Hmm. Not bad." Duo looked thoughtful. "But I still need to find a way to make you pay for eating my cookies."  
  
OWARI  
  


**********  
  


Authors Notes: Wai Wai!! Ultra kawaii-ness! Damn, I'm good at this fluff thing. What? am I self-centered? Naw. In any case, I'm pretty happy with the way this fic turned out. It went through several revisions to keep Heero in character, and other little things. I would just like to thank all the fan-fic writers out there for being my inspiration.  
  


**********  
  


Disclaimers: I don't own Heero, or Duo ,or any of the other Gundam Boys (although I'd like to). I don't own the Gundam Universe or any of it's affiliates. I'm just an author who is borrowing Shin Kidousenki's ideas. Thank you Shin!  
  


   [1]: mailto:jades_falcon@dragonslave.com



End file.
